the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Divolle Laboratories
Summary Divolle Labs is a private research firm, who are mainly focused on developing advanced robotics and their software. With the recent invasion of the Burning Legion, the company is recieving several defense contracts from various nations. This has led to the company developing a multitude of weapon batteries and the neccessary software to operate them, therefore becoming one Langara's leading defense contractors, virtually overnight. In addition, the company has been making the first strides towards creating the first fully functional and fully autonomous artificial intelligence on Langara. Background Divolle Labs is run by Karun and Nemiro Divolle. Karun Di-Arzi defected from the Rand Protectorate due to no small part of not recieving any recognition for her ideas and her more liberal views on the Rand religion. Her skills and applied knowledge were found to be very attractive to both the Kelownan and Andari governments, in adition to various smaller nations and even individual corporations, who all offered various benefits for her services. Eventually, while working at an independent robotics construction firm, called Ka'alaki Industries she met her future husband Nemiro Divolle. A brilliant engineer in his own right, he and Karun shot through the ranks of the corporation, evenually being able to buy it out in its entirety, including its subsidiaries, such as Tanaak Robotics, Reetaru Inc. and Tau'ri Technologies, and renaming it in Nemiro's name. Karun and Nemiro married shortly after, cementing Karun's rights as a Kelownan citizen. Despite initial resistance from both the Rand and Andari govermements, the ideas of both Karun and Nemiro gained recognition across all nations of Langara. Their most successful product being the the widely used Tau'ri Technologies Personal Assistance Mech, also widely known as P.A.M.. Operations Divolle Labs has their corporate heatquarters in Parthia, the capital of Kelowna. The corporation itself has plants across all the nations of Langara, where they are employing the local work force, contributing to the stability of the regions where Divolle Plants are located in. Divolle Labs were mainly invested in the research and development of advanced robotics, ranging from personal navigation computers to highly durable exoskeletons for soldiers and rescue workers. While that goal has not changed, the company's focus has shifted more towards planetary defense. Transcript of a leaked video record of a conversation between the Kelownan Chancellor, The Andari Primarch, Karun and Nemiro Divolle AP: *motions to his security escort* Leave us. Escort: Sir...? AP: That's an order. Escort: As you wish, Sir. (escort leaves, leaving only the some of the most powerful people on the planet in the room) KC: I think we can all agree that we are in some very big trouble. And as much as I respect the Andari bravado or the Rand fanaticism, this is not an opponent we want to engage head-on. AP: Watch your tone. Or it will be MY boot up your ass! K. Divolle: Gentlemen! We are getting a little of-topic here... Now – The Chancellor is right. These ''creatures are not just threatening Kelowna or any individual nation on Langara, but they are a threat to all of us.'' N. Divolle: Look at our last battle with the invaders. Their attacking force was more than twice as large as ours. It took everthing we had - All the nations spent the last of their nuclear arsenals to keep those Aliens from bringing in more ships. In addition, The Se'teelo, The Clavis and The Veela are still missing in action. AP: They can rest in peace, but right now we need do decide how to prepare for another invasion. AP: Mr. And Mrs. Divolle, your technical expertise will no doubt prove invaluable. Do you have any ideas? N. Divolle: Please send us all the data you have gathered on these aliens. Maybe we can think of something ***Video ends***